


In the Business world

by fangirl1012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business AU, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1012/pseuds/fangirl1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are both CEOs of rival corporations. They both hate each other. They are happy to work separately. However certain circumstances force them to work together. In the ruthless corporate world they both form a connection and a strong friendship. However they are mean to be so much more than just friends:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> OK I am procrastinating. I have been waiting to write a ceo au for so long. I hope you like the first chapter:)

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened up my heart  
To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

 

The corporate world was ruthless.  Only a coveted few had managed to climb the ladder of success. Every achievement though came at a great cost. It wasn’t surprising to see that the divorce -rate was quite high in this field as most people were married to their work. Business men were known to be cold blooded and stone hearted and women were lucky to be a part of this world most women didn’t get very far. However there were exceptions and Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were one of them.

Oliver Queen had been your typical playboy who partied all night long. During his teenage years he had dated numerous girls and slept with quite a few. His parent’s money had managed to get him into Harvard. College had been a different place for him. It was a fresh start and Oliver was glad to get away from Starling City so he tried to study. It was pretty shocking for his friends but Oliver Queen had decided to grow up. Oliver wanted to do his masters in business administration from Harvard as well but at the night of his graduation everything changed. Oliver’s father was flying to Boston from China when his plane crashed in the North China sea. Oliver received the news while he was waiting in line to receive his degree. What was supposed to be the happiest day of his life quickly turned into a nightmare.  His mother had to be sedated as she couldn’t handle the shock. He had quickly collected his degree and had flown back to Starling. While his friends were drinking and celebrating he was making preparations for his father’s funeral. His father had left the company to Oliver in his will. Overnight Oliver had become the CEO of a million dollar corporation. This had never been his dream but when was life ever fair.

 

Felicity Smoak on the other hand was your typical goody two shoes. She had never done drugs except once when she had accidentally eaten a pot brownie in college. The experience would have been nice if she wasn’t allergic to nuts she had ended up in the hospital. That incident had put an end to experimenting with drugs. She had worked hard and earned a scholarship which gave her a free ride to MIT. In MIT she and a few of her friends had been successful in winning the Business Initiative Competition. That had given them enough capital to start up their business. Their business had grown a lot in MIT a tech company had been interested in buying the company. Felicity had only one condition that she was supposed to be CEO. The company had readily agreed ‘New Tech’ was facing a lot of problems re-branding their company and new leader would be a breath of fresh air for them. New Tech was renamed to Smoak Solutions. Within two years the company had attracted a lot of praise for its new and innovative technology. Critics were also impressed that a company headed by a women had been successful. Normally women were not given executive positions in a company as they were known to be moody and emotional but Felicity Smoak was proving all these notions to be false. She was always the first to arrive and the last to leave she instilled confidence in her employees and they always praised her work ethic.

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were two very different people but since when had fate cared about that. They both moved in the same circles. So naturally you would think they would be friends and get along with each other. However both of them hated each other. They had no particular reason just that there both rivals and had come from opposing schools. MIT and Harvard were known for their rivalry Oliver was adamant to make her believe that Harvard was the true king of Boston. Felicity hated the fact that Oliver had inherited the company where she had to work really hard to get where she was. Both of them were unaware of how intertwined their lives were going to be.

 

(Felicity and Oliver both bumped into each other at the Starling Bank Charity Gala)

“Watch where you are going Mister. Don’t you know how hard it is to walk in heels? God I want to murder the person who created heels.” Felicity said while straightening her dress. She looked up to see the person she had collided with. The person was none other than Oliver Queen.

“Well Miss Smoak I wish I could say it’s a pleasure to see you but then both of us know how we feel about each other. On a side note you have come to a social event after a month where were you?” Oliver asked with a smile on his face

Felicity thought she had the worst luck of all the people she had to run into Oliver Queen.

“Why Mr. Queen did you miss me? I was away on a business trip you know some of us actually have to work not all of us are billionaires” Felicity said

“No I kind of miss the peace and quiet in these parties when you weren’t here. It was just so relaxing” Oliver said. He was lying though he had missed her. Felicity would brighten up the boring corporate parties and Oliver secretly used to look forward to the parties she attended.

“Well Mr. Queen where is your bimbo?” Felicity inquired

“Excuse me” Oliver asked with a confused expression

“I meant your girlfriend Helena. The leggy model who considered every other girl to be inferior to her” Felicity said

“Felicity I didn’t know you used to pay so much attention to my girlfriends. Are you jealous?” Oliver asked playfully

“Jealous my foot who in their right mind would like to date you. We all know you are not a one girl kind of guy” Felicity said

“Depends on the girl Miss Smoak” Oliver said

“Well I pity that girl whoever she would be.” Felicity said

“Why do you hate me Felicity?” Oliver inquired

“Well because you are arrogant, cocky and pain in the ass” Felicity answered

“Language Miss Smoak now we don’t want the press to know that Smoak Solution’s sweet CEO is capable of such profanity” Oliver said while walking away

She had been so happy for a month as she had not seen his face. There was just something about Oliver that used to bring her worst self forward. A month ago Smoak Solutions had beaten QC and had bought Unidac Industries. She was so happy when she had won more than winning she had been happy about beating Oliver. It felt so good to outsmart him. The night was still young and she wanted to have a little fun. Apart from Oliver she barely knew anyone in this boring Gala. She noticed that Oliver was deep in conversation with the editor of the ‘Women in Business’ Magazine.

 

“I wouldn’t waste my time talking to him Trish. All of us know that QC is not known to be women friendly” She said to Trish the editor of the magazine.

“I guess Miss Smoak you couldn’t get enough of me so now you decided to come here. Didn’t you have an ethics class in MIT? Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt two people when they are talking” Oliver said

“Well I was just telling the truth Mr. Queen. You became CEO when your mother who had worked beside your father for 15 years deserved that position more than you. The QC board only has two female members. Do I need to elaborate more or is that enough” Felicity said

“No that’s enough Miss Smoak. Trish will you excuse us. Miss Smoak and I need to discuss something in private” Oliver said

“It was nice meeting both of you” Trish said while walking away

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and led her towards the balcony.

“Oliver, let go of my hand please. We are here what do you want to talk about?” Felicity said while freeing her hand from Oliver’s grip.

“Who do you think you are Felicity? You just barged into a middle of a conversation talking about thinks you have no idea off. You want to know why my mother didn’t become CEO. It’s because she was devastated she could hardly take care of my sister how could she run a company. Just because I am rich doesn’t mean I am not human. I know you despise me because you think I led an easy life. This attending parties, engaging I small talk with these corporate people was never my dream. You should consider yourself lucky at least you had a choice about your future I didn’t” Oliver said

Felicity realized how callous she had been. She had been so focused on Oliver’s wealth that she had failed to realize how much he had suffered. Rich people were sometimes just symbols oftentimes people forgot that they were human too.

“Oliver I am so sorry. I really am” To Oliver’s surprise she hugged him

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm Smoak.” Oliver joked and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled so good.

“Save it Queen. That was just an apology hug don’t read too much into it” She said while inhaling his scent. Damn whatever cologne he used was good.

Both of them let go of each other.

“You know what Smoak. We have been enemies for too long Friends?” Oliver said and held out his hand

“Okay Friends. I am warning you Queen it’s not easy to be my friend” Felicity said and shook his hand

“Well I am looking forward to it. Come on let’s go inside and dance. I can hear the music” Oliver said and led her inside.

They both started dancing. Everything was changing both of them were unaware that it was the start of something new.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at Oliver and Felicity's friendship. Typical Olicity banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Sorry for updating so late. Hope all of you are having amazing holidays. Thank you for reading. Don't forget to comment if you like or dislike anything:)

Six months later

Time passed quickly in Starling. Everyone was surprised when Felicity and Oliver become friends they had always expected them to be enemies as they were both heads of rival corporations. Maybe they thought Oliver Queen was that kind of a guy who used to keep his enemies close to him. Both Felicity and Oliver had been unfazed by people opinion about their budding friendship. Felicity was shocked to see another side of Oliver he was a really good friend.

“Oliver how many times I have told you not to come to my office” Felicity said angrily

“Come on, Felicity its lunch time and I know like always you would be stuck in your office. Let’s go for lunch somewhere” Oliver smiled at her

“Oliver, some of us have actual work to do seriously do you actually do anything at your company?” Felicity teased him

“Stop doubting my work ethic Smoak. I love doing things outside of the office and its lunch time everyone deserves a break” Oliver told her

“I bet Queen you take a lot of breaks” Felicity said

“Well I am not a genius every now and then my brain needs downtime to replenish itself” Oliver joked

“Oliver I can’t not this week please” Felicity told him

“Why?”

“The Kord industry contract have you forgotten of course you have” Felicity said

“Oh yeah we are competing against each other. Don’t fret about it Smoak I know QC is going to get that contract”

“In your dreams Queen that contract is important for my company” Felicity said with a sigh

Oliver noticed her sad and serious expression. She was crinkling her eyebrows after 6 months Oliver knew that was not a good sign. Something was wrong

“Hey Smoak is something wrong you know you can always tell me” Oliver asked her

“You remember the Unidac deal?”

“How can I forget? You beat me the first time your smirking face is etched in my memory forever” Oliver told her

“Well because of that deal my company suffered a lot of losses. We had to downsize and if we don’t get the Kord contract I might lose my job” Felicity confessed

“You are joking no way your numbers are always better than my applied sciences and tech department”

“I am not joking, Oliver but I don’t know what will happen if I lose my job. I love it you know that” Felicity said in a strained voice

“Hey I can ask my guys to drop out of the race your company needs it more than mine anyways” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder in order to comfort her

“No I want to do this the right way. May the best company win. So can we please go to Big Belly Burger. I need a lot of junk food right now” Felicity requested

“Your wish is my command Smoak lets go” Oliver led her out of the door

“Hey Oliver I am glad that you are my friend” Felicity told him

“I know Smoak. I am one of kind.” Oliver winked at her

“Wow you are so self-obsessed Queen” Felicity rolled her eyes

“I know you love me Smoak admit it” Oliver said playfully

Felicity only laughed in response refusing to comment. He loved it when she laughed somehow she used to appear younger her eyes used to light up. Oliver had gotten addicted to way she laughed it was like music to his ears. He was glad that she relied on him and let her guard down around him. Ever since that dance he had felt something for her but he had quickly shoved his feeling to the side he did not want to complicate their friendship. They both reached the parking lot since Oliver always used to make fun of her mini cooper she had banned him for ever riding it.

“Seriously, Oliver you have hurt my baby’s feelings” Felicity said to him when he had mocked her car

“You should get a better car. You are CEO” Oliver had told her

So they both decided to sit in Oliver’s Porsche.  He wasn’t looking at her instead he was looking at road while driving she however was looking at him. She had no idea how Oliver Queen had crashed into her life and had become such a big part of her life. She never used to admit it but secretly she adored his company and looked forward to spending time with him. There was just something about Oliver he was just so different than other business men. He wasn’t stoic or cold. He had an amazing sense of humor and she always used to crack up because of his jokes. He was self -obsessed but not rude or conceited. The good thing about Oliver was that he never give you the vibe that he was a billionaire and she was grateful for that she hated men who used to flash their money around.

“Felicity, I know am I good looking but you have to stop staring at me. Control your feelings Smoak we are in public” Oliver said without taking his eyes of the road

“Shut up Queen” Felicity said and looked the other way.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination. Oliver parked the car and quickly got out and sprinted towards Felicity’s side and opened the door for her.

“You know Oliver you don’t have to do this every time. Here I was thinking chivalry is dead. Do you do this for every girl?” Felicity questioned

“Are you getting jealous of my girls Smoak” Oliver raised his eyebrows and looked at her

“Why would I be jealous?” Felicity countered

“Don’t worry Smoak you will always be my special girl. Let’s go” Oliver motioned her inside the restaurant.

Felicity couldn’t help but smile when Oliver said thing like that her insides would melt and she would feel giddy. They both sat at their favorite booth and ordered their usual meals.

“So it’s been six months since are friendship. I got you a gift” Oliver said and took a small box out of his pocket

“Wow it has been one fiscal quarter already time flies” Felicity said

“Can we please leave the business lingo for work” Oliver groaned

“Yeah but I didn’t get you anything now I feel bad” Felicity said

“It’s okay Smoak. Go on open it” Oliver encouraged her to open the box

“No way is this the new smart tech watch by QC but I thought it’s still in production. Did you finally release it?”

“No it’s still in production this is prototype” Oliver told her

“Thank you, Oliver but I can’t take this this is too much”

“Come on Smoak please I am not taking it back” Oliver told her

“Okay then I am paying the bill now and for every other lunch from now on” Felicity suggested

“Okay you have a deal Smoak” Oliver told her

She looked at the watch gleefully. She looked like a four year old looking at their favorite toy. Oliver knew he was goner Felicity Smoak was adorable. Little did they know this would be their last lunch as friends.

(A man in a crisp business suit was sipping coffee and was deep in conversation with a Russian women. The women looked powerful she had an air of superiority surrounding her. Her eyes were hard and cold.)

“Is this new friendship between Queen and Felicity going to be a problem for us, Miss Rochev” the man asked the woman

“No we can use it Mr. Sheldon” Isabel replied

“How? Under no circumstances should Felicity Smoak should get the Kord contract” Cooper told her

“Don’t worry Cooper I already have a plan in place. Today Oliver is gifting Felicity one of our watches. Well one of the hidden features of our watch is that it can be used as a recording device if switched on remotely. Now if Felicity choses to wear it we can hear everything that’s going on her office. With the bid coming up at some point she is bound to discuss the tender quotes with someone. Once we know I will make sure QC has a better proposal” Isabel explained her plan

“You are diabolical Miss Rochev. I am so glad we are working together” Cooper said

“After her failure I am sure she would be removed and then you can take back your place. The funny thing is she will suspect Oliver given their past history” Isabel smirked

“Serves her right the bitch took my position away from me. I can’t wait” Cooper said

“Patience, Mr. Sheldon” Isabel said

Laughing at each other at the diner Oliver and Felicity had no idea about the storm that was brewing near them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I brought Isabel in. I know I hate her too:)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Thoughts????????


End file.
